Cherry Day
by gungnirburst
Summary: There's a reason why Sora is never allowed to have a certain sugar product. [Riku/Sora. Crack!fic.]


Fanfic Title: Cherry Day

Game: Kingdom Hearts series

Pairing: Riku x Sora

Author: keadeblue264

I'M HYPER FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER! WEEEEEE! XD *clears throat* I so do not act my age. ^^; Please enjoy.

Summary: There's a reason why Sora is never allowed to have a certain sugar product. RikuxSora yaoi. Crack!fic. If you want to laugh, read this. PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts series. Probably a good thing, too. XD

Warnings/Notes: light-hearted boy-boy romance, AU-ish, deliberately OOC characters, hyper!Sora, and a mention of sex. Lots of dialogue. Set in the first Kingdom Hearts, some time before they leave the island.

~**Cherry Day**~

Every day Riku spent on Destiny Islands wasn't any different from the last in his opinion. Noticeable changes almost never took place. Exciting events never really occurred for the most part. It was just so plain _dull_ after a while, and he would find himself wishing for something new.

And, in a roundabout sort of way, it did occur more or less.

He wasn't exactly expecting Sora to suddenly become his boyfriend, but it just kind of happened one day. Sora was really the only that had asked Riku out, with a shy blush on his cheeks and eyes lowered to glance uncertainly at the ground. And the silver haired boy found it rather difficult to say no. Sora was just way too _cute_. How could anyone ever say no to someone like that? So, Riku accepted. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

They were both pretty anxious about telling Kairi, but letting her know was better than keeping it a secret. It was simply unrealistic to be inconspicuous about their new relationship. The two were almost shocked when all she said was, "Well, it's about time!"

Apparently, she had been waiting for it all along.

But, when Riku woke up early in the morning like he usually did on one particular day, he wasn't anticipating anything special to happen other than the norm. He would go to the island, work on the raft whilst hanging out with his friends, and then go home.

Poor kid. He was about to be proven wrong.

Riku got into his boat and rowed to the island in serene silence besides the sounds of ocean waves and the movement of the oars. It wasn't long before he reached the pier, lining his boat up with the other two in the low tide.

He raised an eyebrow. Well, they certainly were early today, but that didn't matter. He was hoping to get some serious work done on the raft, preferably without Sora choosing to be a lazy bum. Sora may have been too adorable for words, but that wasn't an excuse to be slothful. Shaking his head and deciding to think on it later, Riku pulled himself up onto the pier.

After straightening himself up, he heard his named being called from out of nowhere, "Riku!" Then there was heavy running coming right at him. _Fast_. It was a surprise attack! As if his opponent could startle him ever! He recognized that voice anywhere, and he acted on instinct, swiftly turning in the other direction to face his foe.

However, what he didn't anticipate was that the person dashing toward him would suddenly fling himself at the silver haired teen at the last moment.

Glomp!

Riku let out a yell when he hit the wooden boarding of the pier, "Ahh!"

Sora had knocked him down to the ground. _Hard_. Riku would have to look over himself for splinters later. He was really stunned at the abrupt assault. This was the first time he had ever been tackle-glomped, after all. And probably not the last either…

Sora put on a wide grin. "I missed you _sooooo_ much, Riku! I haven't seen you since the last time I saw you!"

…Was that even supposed to make sense?

Kairi walked up, trying her best to hold back a laugh at how the two boys were tangled together. It was a good thing Selphie wasn't there to see it or she would be having a squealing field day—to the embarrassment of two teenaged boys, not that she would have cared, being a hopeless romantic and all.

"Sora, get up," Riku said, trying to push the other up.

The spiky haired brunette made an endearing pouty face. "Aww! But I don't wanna!"

The older boy tried again, except with a more stern tone. "Get. Up. Now."

A whine. "Oooookkkk…"

The two stood up together, Sora immediately clutching unto Riku's right arm with a grip that would put a python to shame. Riku could already feel his arm going numb from the lack of blood flow. It was harder to walk with someone attached to him in such a way, his footsteps almost like he was on crutches, but he managed to reach Kairi without wasting too much effort in trying.

"Yeah…" Riku began, "What's wrong with…" He directed his eyes noticeably toward Sora a few times, attempting to be at least a little discreet.

"I think he's hyper," Kairi answered.

"Great…"

There was a simple equation that everyone who knew the young teenager would have to remember at all times of the day. Candy plus Sora equaled a disaster of epic proportions. He could never have sugar products if they wanted to live to see another day. It's completely true! The brunette's mom would kill them!

"But what did he eat?" Riku asked. Not that it really mattered at this point, but he still wanted to know.

Kairi shrugged. "I dunno."

The silver haired teen looked around, not spotting Wakka, Tidus, or Selphie anywhere. "Where are-"

"Oh, Riku! You're so cute with your endless questions!" Sora piped up loudly.

Riku blushed slightly, the pink hue barely visible. How much sugar did the kid have? "Uh, sure, Sora."

"Uhhhh…" Kairi said slowly. An awkward moment between two boys at this time of morning was the recipe for one strange day. Oh, boy.

But really, in Riku's mind, if anybody that on lived on these islands was cute, it was definitely Sora. Except whenever he got hyper, like now. Then he was just annoyingly prone to causing things to break into unrecognizable pieces and then break those pieces into even smaller pieces and then put them in a blender. Of course, he was exaggerating, but he wouldn't rule out the possibility.

_Anyway_. Maybe on _rare_ occasions Sora would be cute whilst being hyper.

"Hey, Kairi! You wanna play tag? I wanna play tag! Let's play tag together! Yay, we're gonna play tag! Ok, I'll be it!"

…Like that.

After saying all that in an exceedingly rushed fashion only people riding on a sugar high could manage to pull off without feeling out of breath, Sora then ran off, clearly assuming that Kairi would follow behind him. He wasn't particularly smart in the first place, but being hyper made it worse than it already was. Riku was just surprised that he didn't get pulled along for the ride.

The redheaded girl blenched slightly. "What…?"

"Don't ask me," said Riku with a small shrug of his right shoulder.

Just because Sora was his boyfriend didn't mean that he understood what was going on within the confines of his spiky haired head.

A small thought struck Sora just as he reached the shack and he stopped, turning around and waving wildly at his two friends, who were merely trailing behind him slowly—despite their better judgement. When they finally reached the brunette, he was bouncing in a slight rocking motion. It was getting worse already.

"Heeeeyyy. You're not gonna play tag with me?"

"No, Sora, we're not playing tag," Kairi said.

Sora clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Awww… But tag is a fun game! Insert eye twinkle here!"

Riku and Kairi proceeded to stare at him like one would toward some random crazy person on the street. What the crap was that about?

"What? I can't make my eyes twinkle. …Oooo! Hold on, let me try!"

Sora scrunched up his face, lips pursing outwards, eyes squinted, and nose drawn up, straining up his muscles as tight as he could. He continued to do this for about a minute while the two next to him sustained with their ogling. It was the only thing they could do really…

Suddenly, but still making the awkward looking face, Sora shouted, "It's not working!"

Riku looked over at Kairi with a raised eyebrow. How could he tell that it wasn't working without asking them first? But it was better not to ask Sora that or else his brain would explode from being overloaded. However, it would only get worse from there.

**_Two hours later_**

Riku sighed in an exasperatedly tired way, lying on the sideways growing paopu tree. "How long can this go on?"

"I don't know," Kairi groaned back, sitting down at the base of the aforementioned tree.

There was no way any form of words would be able to accurately describe the horror they had viewed. It was _really_ hard for two non-hyper people to watch a person who was hyper beyond the extreme and not feel exhausted. All three of them were going to crash eventually, Sora first most likely. So much for working on the raft today, _Sora_… Riku was going to make him work extra hard tomorrow for getting them behind on their preparations.

The redheaded girl glanced around. "Uh… Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd Sora go?"

Riku looked about. "…"

Maniac boy was nowhere to be seen. Crap.

"I'll go look for him…" Riku said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"K. Be with you in a minute."

The teen nodded curtly and proceeded to walking across the long bridge connecting the small piece of island off the coast of the main islet. Riku could already tell that he was going to get a headache before this was over. He could feel it growing in the recesses of his head, waiting to start pounding away at any moment. Somebody save him because he was doing to die painfully… Whether it was from Sora or something else he couldn't say.

Riku began calling out, "Sora?" Giggling. "Sora, where are you?" More giggling. "Quit playin' around!" The laughter was getting louder as he reached the shack, which he just decided to jump on the roof then jump to the ground in front of the door. With a slight hesitancy in his reaching fingers, he pushed the wooden item open to find…

Absolutely nothing. Odd, he thought Sora was hiding in there… It sure did sound like it.

"Hey, Riku!

The older boy could have sworn that his skin leapt off his body. "Ahhhh!" Dear God, that scared him! And when did Sora get behind him anyway?

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

Still recovering from the partial heart attack he just had, Riku asked, "What?"

Sora gave him a quick kiss on the lips, smiling broadly all the while. "That's what! Bye!" The brunette quickly ran past the stunned adolescent, cackling like a mad man who recently got away with committing horrendous murder.

The silver haired teen's face turned so bright red, he thought steam was shooting out of his ears in gusts. Sora was _so_ going to pay for doing that later. How _dare_ he surprise him like that? That was his job, darn it… He was too good at it for anyone else to shock him. And yet, Sora managed to do just that. Payback was in his imminent future!

Kairi ran up, panting a little bit. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uh." He made a fist with his right hand and faked a cough into it. "It's nothing."

A short silence. "Right… Anyway, where'd he go?"

Sora then swiftly stepped behind Riku and yelled out noisily, "Surprise buttsex!"

There went his skin again—off his body and into the sand. "What!"

Ok. Forget that last blush entirely. This one was like somebody had managed to put ten red Christmas lights in his head and then turned them on.

Before Riku could say anything else, Sora ran off. Again. That kid was like a cheetah on steroids! _There was no stopping him_! He was going to have to be careful that Sora didn't eat _whatever_ he did before the next time they had a mock fight with wooden swords because if he was like this while they were having their usual playful competition, Sora was going to _own_ him ease.

So. Freaking. Scary. And definitely not going to happen as long as he was around to put a stop to it beforehand.

But still, that was just plain embarassing. There was no need for them to even think about something like _that_ at their age. …Or was it? The blush heightened greatly in intensity. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Very bad Riku, thinking such things about cute, innocent Sora! He wanted to smack himself in the face so badly…

"Hey, Riku," Kairi spoke up, trying to forget what just happened, "I think he went into the secret place."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts—which weren't exactly PG rated—Riku replied, "I'll go. You stay here in case he comes back."

"Ok."

Upon sneaking into the secret place with quietness that rivaled a mouse, Riku discovered _it_ within a single moment. There _it_ was—the accursed culprit of all this weirdness, the very reason behind Sora's excited behavior. But that wasn't what made Riku's eyes widen in their sockets. Even though he had seen them before in candy shops, looking at one in an up close and personal fashion was completely different.

This thing… It was freaking _long_. Why would anyone make them this size anyway? It was ridiculous.

Sora was not supposed to have them. _Ever_. _Forever never ever_. Riku remembered being over at Sora's house one time in their younger days when the brunette's mother had specifically told her son that he couldn't have them because they would make him go completely bonkers. Mothers knew best, after all. And Riku had seen Sora after having chocolate, so he couldn't really blame the woman for giving such an order.

But knowing Sora, he probably forgot. Or thought that it didn't apply since he wasn't a kid anymore. He most likely ate it in here so he wouldn't get caught. Sneaky he was not. And those last two times didn't count… Sora had an unfair advantage, gosh darn it!

Riku looked down to see bits of red littering the ground. He should have known. It was, after all, Sora's favorite flavor. Picking up the container from off the dirty floor, he walked outside, the sunlight momentarily blinding his sight.

He motioned for Kairi to come over before asking, "You didn't give him this, did you?" He held _the thing_ up for Kairi to see.

Her reaction was no different from his when he first saw it. "No way!"

The hyper brunette walked up then, expression as goofy as it could be. "What'cha talkin' about?" He seemed to have calmed down, but that was probably just a ruse to catch them off guard. For the umpteenth time that day…

"Who gave you this?" Riku asked, pointing at the object in his other hand.

"Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie did," Sora answered innocently, rocking back and forth idly on his heels.

That would explain why they weren't here… They were so going on the revenge list. As soon as he got a good night's sleep… He was so very exhausted, and he hadn't even really done anything at all besides watch for the most part. Today was a total and complete waste.

"And you didn't think that you shouldn't have it?"

"Nope," Sora replied while being distracted by repeatedly poking himself on the tip of his nose, eyes following the movement of his finger. "Hahaha, it's a nose!"

The older boy sighed and smiled in an unable-to-resist fashion. Sora really _was_ too cute for his own good. It wasn't surprising that he fell for him in the first place.

But still… '_Stupid, cherry flavored pixy stix,_' Riku thought.

Oh, well. At least it was something different from what normally when on…

* * *

Author's Notes: *hunches over laughing into hand* I'm sorry. That 'surprise buttsex' thing is a private joke between Xiraoffire78, my bestest best friend in the whole wide world, and me. XD Please Review!


End file.
